They're Not What We Think They Are
by Theory of Anything
Summary: Mike's shift was a living nightmare. He got used to be observed by the animatronics, he got used to stay calm, but he never liked the job itself. However, that changed the night he realized the animatronics were never truly evil.
1. Chapter 1

_**They're Not What We Think They Are**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: One tough night<strong>

The night started well as always. I slowly crept down the stairs that led to the basement, making sure the power supply was going to make it through the night with me. It was almost time to work, so I had some brief minutes to get into the office before those animatronics had the chance to get me as I walked just mere feet past them.

I went up again, trying to make as less noise as possible – which was hard, due to the stairs being rusty and metallic, walked through the dining area, keeping a distance from the three offline animatronics while keeping them in sight, and directed towards the office with careful steps, trying not to trip on something on my way. They could really have some more light at night there, it was and it still is impossible to see anything. That's why I always get to the office through the west hall. There's that flickering light there to illuminate my obscure way.

I entered, picked up the monitor, sat on that half-broken red chair. Fourth night, how well for me. I never had the thought of these shifts becoming worse, but everything could happen. The clock struck 12:00 AM as soon as I looked at the Show Stage camera. I looked at the robots, staring at nothing, standing still. For a brief moment. The phone started ringing, so I waited.

I didn't have to pick it up after all. They were pre-recorded messages, made by the previous night guard. He always has something important to say, and I always listen thoroughly at his shaky words even if he keeps saying that there's nothing to worry about. That night, however, the call didn't go well. It started as always, _"_Hello, hello? Hey, wow, day four."

_I would love to be here at day rather than at night, my friend, _I though coolly. I soon noticed that the phone guy was talking shakily, far more nervously than the other nights, like if he was doing many things at the same time without being sure if he could success on all of them.

"I knew you could do it. Uh, hey listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow-"

His words were briefly interrupted by a banging sound, apparently coming from the door. It was clear he was having problems, and serious ones. I myself got nervous when I heard those vicious bangs.

"It's- It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad I recorded my messages for you…" He cleared his throat, almost like if he didn't want to speak further. ". . .when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor." More banging sounds were heard on the door. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the backroom?" I heard more bangs, I started to think that this message was made to tell me that I was the next one to die there. I felt like sweating, even though I wasn't. "I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."

More banging noises on the door, and the further the phone guy spoke, the more nervous I started to get. My eyes were slowly widening. This man was affronting his imminent death. And I could be the next. "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

I heard some kind of music box chime play near. I looked around, but it didn't take me long to realize the music was coming from the call. "You know…" The guy stopped talking as a pained breathing noise was heard near him. So near it almost sounded at my side. "Oh no -" I heard a deep screech, I jumped back on the chair, almost let the monitor fall off my trembling hands. The call was ended with static, and that was when it all went wrong.

I looked at the screen as fast as I could, only to see Bonnie and Chica gone. They had never moved so fast, and that told me that was going to be one though night. I searched through the cameras. Bonnie was in the backstage, covered by the shadows. I still could see and feel his eyes staring at me. I shivered, as always, and proceeded to look for Chica. She was at the far end of the dining area, her beak wide open as well as her eyes. It was the pure expression of madness.

I checked both lights, not losing a single second to do so. Nothing for the moment, but that could change is just a couple of seconds. I heard low, steady steps. They were near, too near. Bonnie was in the west hall, underneath the flickering light, looking at the camera. He could appear in my door at any moment, so I was at the ready. Before it was too late, I checked Pirate Cove, making sure Foxy wasn't out yet. And he wasn't, fortunately.

I checked the left light, saw Bonnie staring at me with a toothy, nightmare grin. "_Good grief. . .!" _ I gasped, closed the door the second I saw that demented rabbit staring at me. I tried to calm myself down. That happened lots of times, I couldn't be a wimp for that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First of all, my usual review reply!**_

_**Hi Mr Whale: Done! :)**_

_**PastaLover5000: Thank you ^_^**_

_**Rwbyfan54: Thanks! I'll try my best.**_

_**Silented: Thank you ;) Now you can read more!**_

_**america1436: More :P**_

_**Guest 1: Thanks! Chapter 2 done ;)**_

_**Guest 2: Thx!**_

**So well, on with the story! Sorry if this chapter is short, though. I'm really busy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Wrong<strong>

Things were going bad. I was truly getting nervous. 3 AM, and Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were already roaming around. I heard that bear's laugh echo all over the place. Sometimes I even looked behind in fear that he was there. My eyes were fixed on the doors, on the monitor in which I didn't quit the Pirate Cove camera. That was my strategy, check the lights and not look at any other camera.

Chica soon enough appeared on my window, and I reflexively closed the door in less than a second. However, I managed to see something. . . Different. Chica's eyes and beak weren't wide as she stared at me. Just to make it sure, I pressed the light button. Her eyelids were narrowed, her eyes were looking down, her beak was closed. I couldn't get it. She wasn't even looking at me.

Just in case, I closed the left door to prevent Foxy and Bonnie from entering as I tried to do something crazily stupid. I had to try. I slowly and carefully got up from the chair, trying to make it not squeak as I did so. I stopped pressing the light, and even from the darkness I could still see Chica's outline and slightly shiny eyes out there, waiting. My shaky hands left the monitor in the desk, and I started to approach.

Although the buzz of the fan didn't let me heart correctly, I heard pained breaths like the ones in the call. And they were coming from Chica. She was breathing. She, an animatronic, a robot, a machine, was _breathing_. I couldn't get it. How was it possible? My mind was struggling to understand, but it had no explanation. I was mere feet away from the crystal that separated me from a killer robot, the crystal that kept me alive at the moment. I extended my arm, pretending to touch the window, see if Chica reacted in a different way she would normally react.

Worst error of my life.

Chica's eyes moved up, stared directly at me for about three seconds. She reared her head back, violently peaked the crystal. I screamed, fell back onto the chair in shock. My heart raced so fast it hurt. Chica slightly broke the window, but fortunately it didn't shred into pieces. She couldn't enter, and I was safe only because of that. Now the animatronic was staring coldly at me. Her head twitched erratically.

I exhaled and inhaled every few seconds, picked up the monitor again. If the crystal accident wasn't bad enough, I stopped breathing as soon as I saw Pirate Cove empty. "Oh great." I muttered, my eyes wandered to the – fortunately – closed door. Soon, I heard Foxy's quick footsteps as he ran towards the office. A second after, he viciously banged on the door. I looked down with a relieved sigh, knowing that he would go away. But no. When I checked the camera again, the curtains were still wide. Not only that, but the sign read 'IT'S ME'. "What –" I managed to stutter, but a hard slam on the crystal startled me, making me fall off the chair. Foxy tried to break through the window. And it wasn't his only attempt.

He smashed the crystal again. And again. I looked behind, Chica was peaking the crystal as well. My breaths came into massive gasps as I looked at the scene. My only thought was that I was going to die there. For my horror, Foxy finally broke the window as he slashed his hook through it. I backed away on all fours, until my back met the wall. Chica soon managed to break the window as well.

Both animatronics entered. Foxy's distorted snarls filled my ears. _Nonononono, _I thought frantically. _No, it can't end like this. It can't. Someone, help me. Anyone. Please. I don't want to die._


End file.
